


this isn't conventional (but we're happy so who cares)

by Princess_LoliKat



Series: it's a maknae thing [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, confused changkyun, everyone loves the maknae, flirty minhyuk, fluff and maybe some angst but mainly fluff, happy ending because i'm weak for those, hoseok lowkey flirting???, hyungwon just wants to sleep, jooheon actually the best friend to lover cliche, kihyun done with minhyuk and hoseok, need more hyunwoo, what are tags???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_LoliKat/pseuds/Princess_LoliKat
Summary: Falling in love with six other men is probably the scariest most terrifying thing Changkyun has ever had to face.(or that one fanfic where changkyun falls in love with the other monsta x members and is essentially having a midlife crisis)





	this isn't conventional (but we're happy so who cares)

There used to be times when he felt more than out of place- like he didn’t belong no matter how hard he tried to fit in and make the others happy. It was during No.Mercy that he was abandoned by anyone and everyone and was forced to hold his hand out for his hyungs to take, and, it worked. They've gotten passed those days, albeit it took weeks and even a couple months for everything to truly settle into place, _but_ they got past it. They've apologized for treating him the way they did, for taking their anger out on him when they were really just angry at the world, and everything is better now.

Everything is okay.

Changkyun glances around only for his eyes to land on Hoseok as the seven of them stand back stage waiting for their turn on MCountdown. The older is too busy talking with Hyunwoo to notice him and Changkyun silently thanks everything holy in this world for it too because Hoseok is known to tease.

Though Changkyun can’t help but notice that something weird has been going on with his hyungs lately. He can't quite place his finger on _when_ things began changing, they just, did?

After the apologies were all said and done, everyone tried to be closer to him. Sure, he was awkward and was still so very quiet and that still hasn’t changed, but his hyungs were still making an effort to break down those walls he had built up around himself. It took some time, but the walls came crashing down eventually.

Then it went to everyone being his friend- not acquaintances or people who simply work together, but actual _friends_. They were there for him when he broke down crying after a nightmare that Gunhee or Seokwon had actually won No.Mercy and he was left behind. They were there for him when he stumbled over his words or tripped during dance practice or simply wanted someone to comfort him. They were even there for him when he came down with the flu a few months ago and nearly died hugging the toilet bowl. They've been there for him and he couldn’t be more grateful to have the six of them by his side.

Now, things are different, and he doesn't quite know how anything has changed. It's like they're all still friendly towards him- they care for him and are affectionate even though he's not exactly the best at skinship. But something behind their actions has slowly changed over time. He doesn't know what, but whatever it is, it's making his heart race and his mind fill with thoughts that he really shouldn't be thinking.

Hoseok glances over to him and Changkyun momentarily panics because he forgot that he was even looking at him. Though when Hoseok smirks and goes back to talking with Hyunwoo, Changkyun struggles to not choke on the air he's breathing. Shin Hoseok shouldn't be allowed to smirk like that.

It should be illegal.

“You ready?” Minhyuk asks with a bright smile as he bounces up to the maknae, almost resembling an overgrown puppy with the way he’s so giddily grinning.  

Changkyun ignores the stutter of his heart and instead focuses on how Minhyuk wraps a protective arm around his waist, squeezing him just the slightest bit. Minhyuk’s hand is warm against the thin fabric of his silk shirt, the heat radiating and searing into Changkyun’s skin. “Ready as I'll ever be.” He says.

Minhyuk’s grin widens, his hand on his waist squeezing a little more, making Changkyun’s senses go into overdrive. He’s suddenly so very aware of the way Minhyuk presses closer to him, how he is most definitely sure Kihyun is staring at them now. His breathing quickens just ever so slightly as he tries to will his heart to just _slow down_ before he gives himself a heart attack.

“Ah our baby boy is so cute!” Minhyuk squeals, hugging Changkyun even tighter.

“Oh my gosh hyung, you’re going to kill him.” Jooheon barks out a laugh as Hyungwon walks over and literally pulls Changkyun right out of Minhyuk’s arms and into his own.

Minhyuk pouts. “Why’d you take _my_ baby boy?” He whines, dramatic hand gestures and all.

Hyungwon keeps his arms wrapped tight around Changkyun in a strong back hug as he gives Minhyuk a deadpanned look from over the younger’s shoulder. “Because, you were getting too clingy to _our_ maknae.”

“He’s just jealous.” Hoseok chuckles as he walks over to stand beside Changkyun and Hyungwon, successfully entering their conversation. “I’m pretty sure Kihyunie over there is jealous too.”

“Am not!”

“Sure.~”

“We’re going on in five.” Hyunwoo speaks up, walking over to the small little group circle they somehow makes.

Changkyun struggles to keep his usual (resting bitch face of a) poker face. Hyungwon’s arms are tight, but at the same time, not. He isn’t nearly as forceful as Minhyuk and instead just keeps Changkyun’s back pressed flush against his chest. The close proximity is beginning to make Changkyun’s head spin, Hyungwon’s lavender body wash intoxicating and overloading his senses.

As the seven of them climb up the stairs to the stage, Changkyun is more than happy to finally escape the closeness of his hyungs that they seem to have been craving lately. Don’t get him wrong, he loves knowing that they’re all close to him now and all, but they’re really beginning to mess with his mind. Rapping and dancing with their precious Monbebes all cheering for them in the audience is just what he needs to distract himself from his hyungs.

Of course things don’t go according to plan- that’d be asking for _far_ too much.

Halfway through their last stage for _Beautiful_ , Changkyun somehow manages to roll his ankle slightly. Nothing nearly bad enough to break it with a pop or even give him that bad of a sprain, but the pain that shoots through his shin nearly makes him yelp into the mic by mistake.

The song comes to an end with his jaw now clenched as he tries to give the fans the appearance that he’s perfectly fine. Though when they’re walking off stage, leaving behind the screams and cheers of their adoring fans, Changkyun can’t help but limp as he struggles to catch up with the other members. Kihyun falls back and is by his side in a matter of seconds right as they step into their dressing room.

“What happened?” He asks worriedly, quickly grabbing Changkyun’s elbow to help lead him to one of the open chairs in the room.

Changkyun can feel the other members eyes on him right after Kihyun speaks. “I’m fine hyung.” He says with a small smile, trying to sell that really, his injury is nothing big. “Just twisted my ankle weirdly on stage.”

Hyunwoo sighs. “Be more careful Changkyun, we can’t have you getting seriously injured.”

“Yeah, sorry hyung.”

The oldest smiles softly at him. “Don’t be sorry. Just try to be more careful. Your health is important Changkyun.”

Hoseok nods his head, agreeing with their leader. “Yeah pup, take care of yourself.”

Changkyun laughs a bit. “I will, just give me a day or two and I’ll be okay again.”

Kihyun grimaces. “Are you sure it’s nothing serious?” He presses as he crouches down to examine Changkyun’s ankle.

With a small blush tinting his cheeks at seeing Kihyun kneeling on the floor in front of him, Changkyun nods his head, trying to ignore the warmth that’s spreading through his chest. “Pretty sure- _shit_.”

“Language.” Kihyun scolds at nothing above a whisper, trying to move his ankle in different directions a bit to see how much mobility he has. Dancing on stage, even after he hurt his ankle, only made the pain worse, probably further injuring his ankle as well. “I think we should have you see the trainer at the company. You’re ankle is beginning to swell a bit.”

“He probably sprained it.” Jooheon calls from where he’s sitting on the couch. “That’s how all my sprained ankles start out.”

Changkyun groans when Kihyun once again moves his ankle. “Hyung, _please_ stop touching it.”

Kihyun looks up to him through thick eyelashes and Changkyun’s breath momentarily hitches when his hyung flashes him a small smile. “Sorry Kyun.”

Hyunwoo clears his throat. “We have dance practice tomorrow so let’s ice it tonight and talk to the trainer tomorrow before practice.”

Changkyun nods. “Okay.” He murmurs a little breathlessly, still in a daze over how handsome Kihyun looks on his knees in front of him.

And these are when those very inappropriate thoughts enter his mind. The idea of pulling Kihyun up off the floor and crashing their lips together- fighting for dominance all while the other hyungs watch. Changkyun feels blood rushing to his cheeks and he _really_ needs to stop.

“You're blushing.”

“Shut up hyung.”

{+--*--+}

The next morning, Changkyun regrets ever telling his hyungs he was okay. That his ankle wasn't really hurting or anything because now he's wanting to bash his skull into the wall from the throbbing pain radiating from his now swollen ankle.

“You alive up there?” Minhyuk asks with a yawn as he walks into the maknae lines room.

Changkyun groans as he reluctantly pushes himself to sit up on the top bunk. He flinches when he shifts his leg, moving his ankle a bit. Minhyuk seems to notice because he moves over to the bunk bed and holds up his hands.

“Thanks…” Changkyun mutters, grabbing his hand and struggling to get down the ladder. He can't jump down and he can't put any weight on his ankle. Well, this is quite the predicament.

“Here.” Minhyuk says as he moves his hands to wrap around Changkyun’s waist. Before the maknae can even let out a strangled protest he’s already being gently pulled off the ladder, now finding himself being held in Minhyuk’s arms like some newly rescued princess. “You're really light!” The older muses.

Changkyun feels his cheeks heat up as Minhyuk gently places him down on the floor, keeping an arm wrapped almost protectively around his waist. “Thanks hyung…”

Minhyuk chuckles. “Be careful baby boy, I don't want to see you make your ankle worse.”

And if Changkyun wasn't blushing already he sure as hell is now.

Walking around the dorm that morning is a painfully difficult process. He manages to get to the bathroom- but he nearly slips in the shower and struggles to even brush his teeth without losing his balance. By the time he makes it to the kitchen, he's holding back yelps with every hesitant step he takes.

Hoseok quickly gets up from the table and wraps an arm around Changkyun’s waist, just as Minhyuk had earlier. He holds him up with ease and Changkyun finds it much easier to walk to the table now. Thankfully Hoseok, as much as he loves to tease people, is actually very sensitive to any of the other members being in pain, especially when it comes to Changkyun.

“I don't know how you're going to make it down the stairs pup.” Hoseok mutters once they are both sitting at the table.

Changkyun shrugs his shoulders. “I'll wobble down.”

With a smirk, Hoseok glances to him. “Or I can carry you.” He offers.

“You're not carrying him.” Hyungwon laughs, walking into the kitchen with Kihyun trailing close behind. “You'd probably end up dropping him halfway down the stairs because you'd trip.”

“Excuse you, I am more than capable of carrying our maknae down the stairs.”

“You're going to get him killed.”

“Do you have any faith in me?”

“None whatsoever.”

Changkyun can’t help but laugh as Hoseok glares at Hyungwon while Hyungwon innocently smiles back. “You guys are ridiculous.”

“Says the one who kept dancing with a hurt ankle.” Kihyun shoots back with not a moment of hesitation.

“Ooooooo he got you there Kyun.” Jooheon chuckles as him, Minhyuk, and Hyunwoo all make their way into the kitchen to sit at the table.

“Whatever.” Changkyun mumbles.

After Kihyun finished cooking their breakfast and everyone has cleaned their plates, Changkyun finds himself staring down at the stairs of their dorms building like they are the worst thing to have ever been constructed. They can very well be the stairs to hell for all he cares. A couple of the other members pass him and make their way down the staircase of Hell and Changkyun grimaces because he is _not_ going to ask for help.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to ask because Hyunwoo is already picking him up before he can even attempt at wobbling down the stairs. He let’s out a small yelp in surprise, making the older smile some as he walks down the stairs with the maknae held in his arms like a princess, just as Minhyuk had earlier. Needless to say Changkyun is more than embarrassed as Minhyuk run’s ahead to open every door and keeps cooing over “ _how cute_ ” he is in Hyunwoo’s arms.

He'll have to kill Minhyuk later.

“You know he's going to tell you you can't practice.” Jooheon says as he looks over from the middle row of seats.

Changkyun narrows his eyes. “I'm going to practice something, just maybe not dance.” He huffs from his spot between Hoseok and Hyungwon.

Hoseok chuckles, placing a comforting hand on the youngests thigh and giving it a light squeeze, Hyungwon's arm now wrapped around Changkyun’s shoulders and he momentarily dies because lavender body wash (Hyungwon’s) mixed with vanilla (Hoseok’s) is a sickeningly sweet and _very_ intoxicating combination.

For a moment, Changkyun feels almost as if he's drowning when the two older boys on either side of him press just a little closer. His mind is swimming, but his body is a completely different story, already deep in the dark waters of both confusion and nervousness. He can’t even really come up with a coherent thought other than that he doesn't want the warmth they offer to ever go away and he can’t for the life of him figure out why.

Of course when the van comes to a stop and Kihyun helps him out of the car, he has to leave Hoseok and Hyungwon's sides. The only funny thing about this entire situation is that he doesn’t know what annoys him more, the fact he wants to stay by their sides or that they smell so damn good.

Limping his way down the hallway, Changkyun separates himself from the band as they go into their practice room. He passes a few trainees and smiles when they bow and scurry down the hallway. Though he winces when he puts a little too much pressure on his foot.

This really sucks.

{+--*--+}

The music is blaring when Changkyun limps his way back into the practice room. The other members don't even notice him until he stumbles a bit and has to use the wall to brace himself, just narrowly saving himself from face planting into the floor.

“Kyun, what'd the trainer say?” Hyunwoo asks before Jooheon and Minhyuk can make a fuss over their struggling maknae.

Changkyun sighs as he sits down on one of the couches in the back. “So I sprained it, _really_ sprained it. He called manager hyung and I'm not to do any dancing for about a month.”

Hoseok sighes. “At least it's just a sprain.”

“Isn't a month a little long?” Hyungwon then asks, glancing over to Kihyun and Hoseok.

Kihyun shrugs his shoulders. “Changkyun doesn't heal that quickly and he already made his ankle worse by finishing the dance yesterday so the trainer is probably wanting him to take it easy before he overworks himself.” He says, walking over to Changkyun and sitting down beside him. “I’d rather him be banned from dancing for a month than having him only resting for two weeks and end up injuring himself _more_ by having to dance.”

Minhyuk nods his. “Yeah, we can't have my baby boy getting worse now can we?”

“ _Our_ baby boy.” Jooheon corrects.

Changkyun groans while looking away from everyone, trying to hide the fact a small blush is now dusting over his cheeks. “I'm none of your baby boys.”

Kihyun laughs, throwing a protective arm around his shoulders and bringing him just ever so slightly closer. “You're our baby maknae, better?”

Changkyun can only huff and ignore the warmth that spreads through his chest at the way Kihyun and a couple of the other boys smile at him.

Dance practice continues after that. Changkyun watches from the back, keeping his newly wrapped ankle laying on the couch, propped up by a pillow as Hoseok barks out another complaint at Jooheon who’s messed up this one step for the _fifth_ time in a row now. Hyunwoo has to calm them down before Hoseok actually gets annoyed. As calm and sweet as he normally is, he doesn't exactly have the best patience- especially when it comes to dancing.

Smiling a bit at how Hyungwon nearly trips over an _oblivious-to-what's-going-on-around-him_ Minhyuk, Changkyun let's his thoughts wander. Wander onto the topic of his hyungs.

He's already decided that maybe there _is_ something different about them from other people he's met (and that's not including the fact that they are all _very_ weird). He figures that there's something pleasantly different that sets them apart from everyone else- something bright that lures him in like an astronomer to the stars that litter the night sky.

Hoseok has this way of being a source of pure comfort, offering warmth when he feels especially cold at night. Hyunwoo is reassurance, a supporting hand that leads him through tough situations with ease. Minhyuk radiates light, always being the mood maker who can put his nerves at ease with his bright smiles and stupid jokes. Jooheon is more like a strong pillar than anything else, offering someone to rely on whenever he needs. Hyungwon is just someone who's nice to cuddle with at night on the rare occasions he will willingly let the youngest into his bed (and will listen for as long as Changkyun needs him to, never once being judgmental despite his natural tendency to be petty and a straight up bitch of a princess sometimes). And Kihyun is the one who he bothers the most, always putting up with him and making sure he's okay with whatever’s bothering him, being the caring mother figure of the band who always looks out for their youngest as if it’s his job to do so.

Changkyun mentally thanks them all for becoming people he can lean so heavily on. He can't thank them enough for being there for him when he feels all alone and lost. They're the light at the end of the tunnel and he needs them all much more than they need him.

He's come to terms with the fact he needs his hyungs. He loves them each equally and doesn't favor one over the other.

But why does he find himself wanting something _more_ than just a normal friendship with them?

A sigh escapes his lips as the boys continue dancing. He tears his eyes away from them, instead looking over to the far wall as his mind once again goes off into its own train of thoughts.

Changkyun doesn't understand why he feels like he _needs_ them so much. He shouldn't rely on them to this extent. He shouldn't want their hugs and touches and attention or the affection they so readily shower him with. And his heart definitely shouldn't race when someone smiles at him, his stomach shouldn't drop only to fill with butterflies when they surprise him with random little kisses on the cheek, _his body shouldn't yearn for them the way it does._

A part of him knows this is wrong, but, he can't seem to escape his feelings and he's honestly a little scared because of it…

{+--*--+}

When the seven of them finally make it back to the dorms that night after a long day of practice (Changkyun wrote some new rap ideas and lines while the guys all continued dance practice as planned), he's surprised to find everyone's attention still on him. Hoseok had helped him up the stairs to the dorm and he was sure once everyone got inside they would go about their night as they usually do after a long and grueling day of practice. Though instead of lazily lying around the dorm and waiting for their turn to shower, Changkyun finds himself being led to the couch in the living room with everyone following closely behind.

He glances between his hyungs once he's sitting in the chair. “You guys are acting strange.” He notes.

“More strange than usual?” Minhyuk asks, plopping down on the couch between Hoseok and Hyungwon.

Changkyun nods his head a bit. “Uh, yeah.”

Kihyun laughs. “We're just concerned for your health is all.” Hyunwoo smiles as his way of agreeing with the self-proclaimed mother of the group.

“Yeah, I couldn’t stop wondering if you were okay the entire practice.” Jooheon mumbles with a small pout.

“That's why you kept messing up?” Hyungwon laughs.

Hoseok narrows his eyes at Jooheon. “You _know_ he's okay.”

“Yeah, well, I don't like him being hurt.” Jooheon counters.

“Chill guys.” Changkyun interrupts them before Hoseok can actually get annoyed. “I'll live. It's just a sprained ankle. It's not like I slipped in the shower and broke a rib.”

“Oh my god don't jinx it!” Minhyuk very nearly yells. And this is why he's the loudest member of them all…

Kihyun sighs. “Inside voices, _please_.”

Minhyuk mutters a small apology when he meets Kihyun’s deadly gaze. Everyone know’s better than to mess with Kihyun- it's a death sentence to annoy him.

Hyungwon chuckles a bit before glancing to Changkyun. “Hey Kyunie, wanna sleep in my bed until your ankle is all better?”

Changkyun’s eyes widen. It's one thing for Hyungwon to offer you a place in his bed when he naps (which is a very rare occurrence in and of itself)- but it's an entirely different thing when Hyungwon _invites_ you to crash in his bed for an entire night.

That's simply unheard of.

“Who are you and what have you done with Chae Hyungwon?” Changkyun asks with a blank expression, his voice skeptical.

Hoseok, Jooheon, and Minhyuk bark out laughs at that while Kihyun snickers and Hyunwoo smiles, clearly amused by the new direction the conversation has taken on. Hyungwon narrows his eyes. “Har har, very funny maknae. I'll just keep my bed all to myself-”

“I never said I _wouldn't_ take your bed.” Changkyun cuts him off with a small smile. “I'm just still wondering if maybe you're an alien…”

“I'm not an alien.”

“That's exactly what an alien would say.”

Hyungwon sighs, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as Changkyun laughs, his offer for the youngest to use his bed still being ignored. The atmosphere is light. Not too serious anymore and it feels nice to finally joke around without everyone's attention being on the youngests ankle.

After the members all eat dinner in the living room (Kihyun didn’t want Changkyun to be alone in there so he allowed them to eat with him if Minhyuk _promised_ to not to throw his food), Changkyun finds himself struggling to stand up from the couch. He really can't move much to any with his foot being like this. If he puts any pressure on it, he instinctively yelps from the sharp pain that shoots through his leg.

Glancing around to the other members, Changkyun rubs at his eyes and stifles a yawn. “Anyone have any ideas on how I'm going to get to my bed?”

Minhyuk laughs. “You're not going up the ladder that's for sure.”

“What am I supposed to do then?” Changkyun asks. “The couch is uncomfortable and-”

“I'll share my bed.” Hyungwon cuts him off, a determined glint in his eyes.

Changkyun shuts his mouth and stares at him while Jooheon and Minhyuk's jaws drop. “You never let me sleep with you!” Minhyuk whines loudly.

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “You're clingy. Our baby boy doesn't sleep with any of us and I don't mind sharing if it's with him.” He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You're picking favorites.”

“Oh shut up Kihyun.”

When Hyungwon refocuses his eyes on Changkyun, the younger suddenly feels nervous. The way Hyungwon looks at him with such warmth and affection behind his eyes catches him off guard and he doesn’t know what to do. Changkyun has to tell himself that “ _it’s just Hyungwon_ ” in order to get his heart to calm down, but it has the complete opposite effect and instead makes his heart lurch and race even faster.

“I think you scared him with your niceness.” Kihyun chuckles.

Hyunwoo flashes Changkyun a small smile. “You can always take my bunk.”

“I already offered though…” Hyungwon mumbles dejectedly.

Changkyun smiles shyly at the oldest. “I'll go with Hyungwonie hyung, but thanks for the offer.”

“Alright.” Hyunwoo looks back to the tv. “You should head to bed first then, you've had a long day.”

For a moment, Changkyun thinks about fighting him on going to sleep so early. He didn’t have dance practice today like the rest of them and instead just had to deal with a sprained ankle, which is pretty annoying, but it’s nothing _that_ tiring. Though the second he flicks his eyes to Kihyun and sees the way the older looks at him, any complaint he had dies on his tongue and all he can do is nod his head. He hasn't seen Kihyun look that serious on him going with what Hyunwoo says since he almost ran off to a toy store only for their leader to hold him back for extra rap practice…

Changkyun slowly pushes himself to stand and nearly trips when he attempts to take a step forward. “Aigoo our baby boy can't walk.” Minhyuk cooes, getting up and wrapping a surprisingly strong arm around his waist, only making Changkyun’s heart stutter. “Here, let daddy help you.”

Changkyun practically chokes on the air he’s breathing as Hoseok yells “yah! You are _not_ his daddy!”

Minhyuk giggles and walks Changkyun to the maknae lines room, sticking his tongue out at Hoseok from over his shoulder. Changkyun plops down on Hyungwon’s bed the second Minhyuk- reluctantly- let’s go of him.

The older smiles as Changkyun makes himself comfortable, managing to wiggle himself under Hyungwon’s very thick comforter. “Try to catch some sleep okay? Hyungwon likes to cling in his sleep more than me so be prepared to wake up suffocating.” Minhyuk giggles

“Stop being an asshole Minhyuk!” Hyungwon calls from the living room only for Kihyun to yell right back at him for cursing.

Minhyuk snickers, winking at the maknae as he slowly walks to the bedroom’s door. “Night baby boy.” He murmurs softly

Changkyun just nods his head before covering himself with the comforter, hiding his face from Minhyuk. He can't help but blush every time he or one of the other members call him ‘ _baby boy_ ’- It makes his heart race and he feels that all too familiar warmth bloom inside his chest. He isn't even sure if he _likes_ being called baby boy yet, it's just, he knows he doesn't _hate_ it…

Sighing, Changkyun throws the blanket off from over his head and stares up into the darkness that has fallen around the room. He didn’t even notice Minhyuk close the door and turn off the lights till now. Guess they really want him to sleep tonight after all.

{+--*--+}

Changkyun doesn't remember falling asleep. He really doesn't. One second he's listening to the unclear hushed whispers coming from the living room through the thin walls of the dorm only to now wake up and find himself wrapped in Hyungwon’s long, lanky arms, the older keeping them close together while somehow managing to keep their legs from tangling, probably being mindful of Changkyun’s hurt ankle.

His back is flush against Hyungwon’s chest and Changkyun can _feel_ the olders soft breaths fanning out over the nape of his neck. Changkyun shivers when the other sighs, arms tightening around his waist. “You're probably asleep.” Hyungwon murmurs sleepily. “Hope you sleep well Changkyunie, love you…”

Before the youngest knows it, he's falling back asleep with Hyungwon’s warmth and lavender scented body wash enveloping him. It’s comforting having Hyungwon so close, even if his heart is once again racing. Though, he ignores the loud beating of his heart against his chest and instead presses a little closer to Hyungwon, smiling at how the older sighs again and holds him even tighter.

{+--*--+}

“Wake up.”

Changkyun barely hears the voice as his personal heater- Hyungwon- shifts a bit behind him. Though he does whine some when Hyungwon’s arms slip out from around his waist and the bed dips as he get’s up, a cold breeze momentarily blowing under the covers as he does so.

The two boys in the room go quiet and Changkyun doesn’t bother opening his eyes as he curls in on himself, trying to find some warmth from the now cold comforter.

“That was cute.” Hoseok murmurs.

“Very cute.” Hyungwon agrees.

Changkyun throws the comforter over his head, hiding the blush that’s creeping up and over his cheeks from the two boys standing at the foot of Hyungwon’s bed. “Shut up, you're both being loud.”

The laugh the two older boys let out has Changkyun’s stomach dropping and promptly filling with butterflies as he hesitantly peaks his head out from under the comforter They looks so happy and handsome with their bed hair sticking out in all directions, barely managing to keep their eyes open from the exhaustion they still clearly feel deep in their bones. Changkyun sighs and tries to make his heart listen to his brain, to make it _hopefully_ stop racing as fast as it is before he gives himself a heart attack- but of course it doesn’t listen and instead races just ever so slightly faster when Hoseok flashes him a sweet smile. “C’mon pup, we have an interview to go to soon.”

Hyungwon leaves the room after making sure Hoseok can help Changkyun stand and get dressed. Changkyun is more than embarrassed when Hoseok _insists_ on helping him change his shirt and then get him out of his sweat pants and into some skinny jeans. It was a bit of a struggle to keep his ankle from moving, but Hoseok is as gentle as he can possibly be and Changkyun can't help but smile at how delicate his hyung is treating him.

It’s like Hoseok thinks he’s truly made of glass.

“You're too cute.” Hoseok murmurs, carding his fingers through Changkyun's messy hair a few times before walking towards the maknae lines closet. “How about we get you a choker too? It’ll look cute with your outfit.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen. Hoseok has him dressed in a simple low cut, black short sleeved shirt and a pair of dark navy skinny jeans with a few tears here and there scattered about the fabric. Sure, his neck is on full display with the fact this shirt doesn't really have a collar and might be slipping down his shoulders some- but a choker is a little much, isn't it?

For Shin Hoseok, it isn't _nearly_ enough.

The youngest sighs when he sees Hoseok holding not one but two chokers, the two very different from each other. In one hand, he's holding this simple black choker that Hyungwon typically wears when he feels like adding a little something to his outfits, and in the other hand is a choker Hoseok often steals- the pastel pink one with the cute metal heart shaped D-ring holding it together in the middle.

“No.” Changkyun says, a deadpanned expression spreading over his face.

Hoseok glances over to him with an innocent smile. “You don't even know which one I'll choose for you.” He chuckles

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “You're going to put the pink one on me and I am _not_ dealing with that today hyung.”

“But you'll look so cute!” Hoseok whines a bit. “Oh c’mon baby, you'll look so nice in pink.”

“I'll never look nearly as cute as you or Hyungwonie in that choker so put it back.” Changkyun mumbles, a deep blush tinting his cheeks at the slip of his true thoughts- and did Hoseok just call him “ _baby_ ”..?

Hoseok laughs, the sound resonating into the air warmly and snapping Changkyun from his slightly dazed state. “Alright, I'll let you wear the black one just because you called me cute.” He muses happily.

Changkyun groans at the underlining teasing tone to the olders words. “Hyung, I don't want to wear one _at all_.”

“Baby, listen to your hyung and wear this.” Hoseok says, a stern look in his eyes as he walks over to the bed, now standing in front of Changkyun.

Changkyun can't do anything but bite his lip as Hoseok leans down and wraps the choker around his neck, the sudden authority to his tone both intimidating and a little intriguing- maybe even a little hot- but Changkyun would rather die than admit that.

The choker is a snug fit around his neck, but no where near uncomfortable or even a little too tight like how Changkyun was sure the accessory would feel. The thin piece of leather has him unconsciously smiling as he slips a thumb under the fabric and then snaps almost like what people do with suspenders, a light sting radiating over the sensitive skin of his neck.

Hoseok chuckles. “You like it?”

“Hm. It's not bad.” Changkyun murmurs, running his pointer finger over the choker a few more times as he looks up to meet Hoseok’s eyes. The older can't take his attention off of his finger that's running back and forth over the leather, almost teasing him in a way. “But I think _you_ like it more hyung.” Changkyun murmurs, suddenly feeling a small wave of excitement wash over him.

The door to the bedroom swings open before Hoseok can respond, but the smirk dancing across his lips doesn’t quite go unnoticed either. Changkyun ignores the butterflies in his stomach and looks over to the door where Minhyuk is standing with a big grin. “Hurry up, you shouldn't keep daddy waiting baby boy.” He says, a giddy lilt to his words.

“Oh my god- you are not his daddy, _stop_.” Hoseok groans, Changkyun flushing a light shade of pink from where he's still sitting on the end of Hyungwon’s bed.

Minhyuk laughs and waves the older off. “Of course I’m his daddy. And he's my baby boy~ Right baby?” He then flicks his eyes back to Changkyun and wow, Changkyun doesn’t think he’s ever seen such a predatory and protective look behind Minhyuk’s eyes before. It renders him momentarily breathless and all he can do is stare at him and dizzily nod his head in agreement.

Hoseok groans louder this time. “Oh my god what even is this anymore?” He asks more to himself, walking out of the bedroom, sending Changkyun a small wink from over his shoulder before disappearing around the door frame.

Minhyuk’s loud laugh quickly catches Changkyun’s attention almost instantly as the older bounces his way over to him. “Hoseok can get so jealous sometimes- isn't it cute?” He asks with a grin as if he didn’t just get all protective over Changkyun himself. “C’mon baby boy, Hyunwoo got something for you from one of our managers earlier and it should help you walk.”

Changkyun doesn’t have a moment to respond before Minhyuk is grabbing his hand and gently pulling him up to his feet. The younger is thankful that his hyung doesn’t rush him to stand considering Minhyuk normally has this way of dragging someone anywhere whenever he wants to regardless of if _they_ want to, more times than not it’s against their will. Him being so gentle is something new and Changkyun thinks that he really likes this newly discovered side to him- he never would have thought Minhyuk, of all people, can be _calm_.

Limping his way into the living room with Minhyuk supporting most of his weight by keeping an arm wrapped securely around his waist, Changkyun quickly notices how no one is there waiting for him. A part of him was expecting them all to be waiting in the living room- asking if he's alright, if he needs anything, and so on. Seeing the room so, so _empty_ puts a bad taste in his mouth. You’d think everyone would be tripping over each other to ask how his ankle is doing with the way they were all so concerned with his wellbeing only the night before.

Minhyuk leads him towards the kitchen where lively chatter can be heard. Though the chatter immediately dies down as the two boys enter, the rest of the members all sitting at the dining table with their eyes locking onto Changkyun almost instantly. It’s almost comical how everyone soon trains their eyes on the black piece of fabric that’s tied snugly around Changkyun’s neck.

“Is that _my_ choker?” Hyungwon asks with a small tug at the corners of his lips, almost like a smug smirk, but not quite.

Changkyun blushes a bit, looking away towards the window above the sink. “Hoseok hyung wanted me to wear it.” He murmurs embarrassedly.

Kihyun flashes him a bright smile. “It suits you.”

Hyunwoo nods his head. “Yeah, looks nice.”

“Thanks…” Changkyun says as Minhyuk starts tugging him to the open seat between Hyungwon and Kihyun, then walking out of the kitchen again. Changkyun watches him curiously before glancing to the other members. “Where's he going?”

“Manager brought you something remember?” Jooheon answers around a mouthful of toast.

“Oh yeah.” Changkyun chuckles a bit. He really shouldn't forget things so easily.

When Minhyuk walks back in, Changkyun is surprised to see him trying to use a set of crutches- nearly tripping in the process of making it to Changkyun. “Tadaaaa!” Minhyuk yells loudly as he then stops right next to Changkyun’s seat, thrusting the crutches towards him. “This is your present baby boy.”

Changkyun blinks a few times before smiling, taking the crutches from Minhyuk and using them to push himself back up off the chair. He tries to not put too much pressure on his ankle as he now stands and shifts the top of the crutches under his arms some.

“Careful.” Kihyun says, quickly standing up and wrapping an arm around Changkyun’s waist right as the younger starts to teeter and nearly falls. “We don’t need you hurting yourself somewhere else.” He says with a smile.

Changkyun blushes as he readjusts the crutches again. “T-Thanks Kihyun hyung.” He murmurs, silently cursing himself for stuttering.

“No problem, I’ll make us breakfast really quick and then we’ll leave for the interview. Sound good everyone?” Kihyun then asks, a small smile dancing across his lips.

Changkyun looks to him and is surprised to see Kihyun’s eyes already on him, once again rendering him both breathless and speechless as he nods his head in reply and moves to sit back down in his chair.

{+--*--+}

The first week of Changkyun with his sprained ankle flies by seemingly in a matter of hours. He manages to not fall in the shower, doesn’t trip _too_ much on his crutches, and has successfully slept in Hyungwon’s bed every night without fail to which Minhyuk still complains about. And, unsurprisingly, Changkyun’s feelings for his hyungs have only further gone out of control.

It’s so much harder to avoid them considering he’s so dependant with his ankle hurt- he can’t do anything about all the members now calling him their “ _baby boy_ ” and instead just has to try and keep his heart from beating right out of his chest. Even Hoseok has given up on fighting Minhyuk every time he says that he’s Changkyun’s “ _daddy_ ” and the maknae doesn’t know what to do, his brain and his heart both telling him two very different things.

His brain is forever telling him that _this_ \- what he feels for his hyungs, is not right and should be pushed to the deepest depth of his being and forgotten as if they were never there in the first place. But his heart, his oh-so-troublesome heart wants him to explore the new feelings and see where they take him, if they take him anywhere at all.

He’s at a loss of which to listen to.

“You’re spacing out again.” Jooheon muses, nudging Changkyun’s shoulder with his own as they sit together in one of the smaller practice rooms at the company.

Blinking a couple times, Changkyun glances up from his notebook and over to the older rapper, offering him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, did you say something hyung?”

Jooheon shakes his head. “Nah, I was just curious about what’s running through those thoughts of yours is all.”

Changkyun shrugs his shoulders. “I forgot already.” He lies.

“Sure.” Jooheon laughs. “Then tell me what you’re writing about if you want to be so secretive.”

The maknae’s eyes flick down to his notebook, internally cringing at what he _knows_ are scattered about on the pages that are held together by the binding with glue. “Just some cheesy love lines for our fans to fawn over.”

Jooheon hums a bit. “You’ve been writing really cheesy things lately. Any new inspirations?”

“Not really.”

“You sure?”

Changkyun shrugs again. “Yeah, nothing has really happened in my love life that's _that_ entertaining to write about.”

Jooheon perks up at that. “But something _has_ happened in your love life?”

The small practice room suddenly feels far too small for Changkyun and Jooheon to be sitting inside of and having this exact conversation. He knows the other members are off having vocal training which is why they’re doing their own thing here, writing lyrics for a new song they're composing together, but Changkyun kind of wishes he could be anywhere but here because he can’t escape Jooheon even if he tries.

Lying through his teeth isn't an option either. After No.Mercy had ended and everything was pushed behind them, Jooheon became Changkyun’s closest friend both within and out of Monsta X. Jooheon knows before anyone else when something is bothering him, he can see right through Changkyun when he tells their hyungs small white lies, and in the end, Changkyun can’t hide anything from Jooheon.

Now that he thinks about it, flicking his eyes back down to his small little lyric journal, Jooheon would be the safest person to open up to about this entire situation. He doesn’t judge. He’s very understanding. He’s a great listener and can easily put two and two together when Changkyun often fumbles over his words and can’t seem to get a full sentence to come out right. Jooheon is the safest person to talk to about his feelings and he knows it.

With a sigh, Changkyun taps his fingers on his knees, a nervous tick of his he’s never really been able to break. “Jooheonie hyung, can I ask you something?”

Jooheon pauses for a brief moment before nodding. “Yeah, sure.”

“Is it bad to fall for people you _know_ you shouldn’t be falling for?” Changkyun asks at nothing above a whisper, his voice barely even loud enough for Jooheon who’s sitting less than a foot away from him.

“That depends.” Jooheon says, his voice a little softer and far gentler than before. “Do you want to fall for them?”

Changkyun looks up at Jooheon, his mouth open slightly. He never questioned if he actually _wanted_ to fall for his hyungs- he just always accepted this situation for what it is. Never once did he wonder if he ever wants where his feelings are leading him. But, if he really thinks about it, he doesn’t mind loving all of them, even if it _is_ one of the scariest thoughts he’s ever entertained.

“I don’t mind falling for them. I’m just scared, what if I mess everything up?” Changkyun asks, looking away from the other rapper and over to the far wall. “What if everything goes to shit all because of my stupid feelings?”

A hand lands on Changkyun’s knee and he relaxes some at the familiar touch. “You won’t fuck everything up because you’re falling in love. Nothing bad happens _because_ you fall in love, bad things happen when stupid people take being in love and make it _into_ something wrong.” Jooheon pauses, choosing his next words carefully. “Falling in love is a beautiful thing that you shouldn’t ignore or fight. It’s something natural that you should embrace. And if that means holding your hand out again like you did back then, well, that might be what you have to do.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen as he looks back to Jooheon in shock. “W-What?” He stutters at the familiar words he remembers saying back when he was interviewed on No.Mercy.

The smile spreading across Jooheon’s lips has Changkyun’s breath getting caught in his lungs. “If you hold your hand out for us to take, we’ll take it again- just like we did back then. I can’t talk for the others, but, I think I like you as much as you like me, and them Changkyunie, and I wouldn’t want it any other way. Don’t be scared to fall in love because your love might just be reciprocated. And in my case, it is. Unless I’ve completely misunderstood this entire situation then kill me now for kind of confessing to you?” Jooheon’s voice trails off and the brightly pigmented blush staining his cheeks only makes him look more embarrassed for suddenly saying so much in one go.

It takes Changkyun a moment to take in what he says- to fully comprehend all the words that were just uttered in this small space seemingly secluded from the rest of the world. Though when he does get his thoughts straight, he looks back to Jooheon with such a stupidly large gummy smile that he thinks he might be turning into Hoseok when someone mentions ramen. “You mean that hyung?” He asks a little excitedly.

Jooheon looks away, still embarrassed. “Yeah.”

Changkyun blushes, looking down to his lap where his hands have fisted up around the bottom of his shirt. “Jooheonie hyung, I didn’t know you liked me.”

“Yeah, well, now you do.” Jooheon laughs. “What are we going to do about that?” He then asks.

“I don’t know, what should we do about it?” Changkyun says, a bright and yet oh so shy smile still tugging at his lips as he slowly looks up to meet Jooheon’s gaze..

Jooheon flicks his eyes to Changkyun, down to his lips, and then back up to his eyes. “Well first, I want to hear you say it back.”

“Say what back?”

“That you like me.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “Lee Jooheon, I like you.”

And before Changkyun can truly process what’s happening, a pair of soft, plush lips gently press against his own, stealing his breath away. He stills for a moment, eyes wide before smiling into the kiss, responding as best he can.

Who knew Jooheon would be the one to steal his first kiss…

A part of him wonders if he wants someone else to be his first kiss- for one of the other members or maybe that cute foreign model that kissed his cheek that one time to have replaced Jooheon in this precious moment. But, right here and now, Jooheon carefully cupping the sides of his face, thumbs brushing over his cheekbones so lightly- almost as if he’s scared the maknae might break under his touch, Changkyun can't be happier to have his first kiss stolen by no one other than Jooheon.

When they pull apart for air, Changkyun finds himself and Jooheon both panting, their breaths fanning out over the other’s face as they lean their foreheads together. Changkyun can’t help but get lost in Jooheon eyes and suddenly he feels like everything will be okay. He’ll be okay.

That _all of_ _this_ is okay.

“We don’t have to tell the others about this if you don’t want to.” Jooheon murmurs, his eyes slipping shut as his breaths even out, lips ghosting over Changkyun’s with ever word. “I see the way you look at them and I know you like them as well, so, go at your own pace. I’ll always be here if you need someone to talk to.”

Changkyun sighs as his eyes flutter closed as well. “Thank you, for this.”

Jooheon hums. “Though as compensation, I expect lots of kisses when it’s just you and I together.”

“That can be arranged.” Changkyun chuckles, reluctantly pulling back from the older rapper, but not before placing a chaste kiss to his lips once more.

The two of them can't stop smiling for the rest of the time they sit together writing lyrics in the small practice room, nothing but the idea of anyone opening the practice room door from the outside keeping them from further kissing.

{+--*--+}

There’s a sudden calmness between Changkyun and Jooheon that wasn’t there before, the other members seem to notice it as well. Everything feels so simple between them, no words having to be exchanged when their eyes meet from across the dressing room, silent promises of _later_. It’s almost a little too perfect to be real. But, the quick kiss Jooheon had stolen from him earlier that afternoon when they were leaving the dorm is enough to reassure him that yes, he’s indeed living in a reality that is far too good to be true.

“You're in a good mood all of a sudden.” Hoseok muses when they’re walking out of the dressing room together, lagging behind the rest of the group by a few steps.

Changkyun smiles a bit because yeah, how can he not be in a good mood when he found out Jooheon likes him back only a few days ago? He can still feel the excitement of a new found mutual love interest coursing through his veins and it’s such a wonderfully overwhelming feeling that Changkyun doesn’t know what else to do other than smile.

“Okay, now I’m getting scared for your mental health.” Hoseok laughs. “What have you done with Lim Changkyun?”

“Stop being mean and let me be happy hyung.” Changkyun rolls his eyes, a smile still plastered to his face..

Hoseok’s grin widens a bit. “Then tell me why you’re so happy.”

Changkyun looks to him before rolling his eyes again. “I’m happy because I’m finally getting good at using these crutches and _not_ tripping all over the place.”

“That can’t _really_ be the reason.”

“It is hyung.”

Hoseok groans loudly, causing a few of the other members to look back at the two of them curiously. “And here I thought something amazing happened to you!”

Changkyun cracks a larger smile at Hoseok’s distress. “Sorry for disappointing you.” He chuckles, moving a little faster to catch up with the rest of the group.

“Yah! I don’t believe you for a second Changkyun!”

“Leave my baby boy alone you big ol meanie.” Minhyuk yells back with a loud bark of a laugh, falling into a slower pace to walk beside Changkyun while Hyunwoo does the same and walks on the other side of their precious maknae.

Hoseok pouts before brushing it off and pushing Minhyuk some, trying to worm his way between him and Changkyun. “I thought I told you he’s _all_ our baby boy?” He asks the redhead with a stupid grin.

Minhyuk narrows his eyes. “I started calling him “ _baby boy_ ” first.”

“But that’s not fair.”

“And why not?”

“Children, shut up and stop fighting already. We can continue this when we get back to the dorm. For now, let’s focus on the fanmeeting we have in twenty minutes.” Kihyun says as he glances back over his shoulder towards them from the front of the group, shutting down any continuation of their argument instantly.

“Yes mom.” The two grumble, playfully glaring at one another as they all continue down the hallway before breaking out into small fits of laughter.

By the time everyone’s sitting around for the fanmeet and making fun of each other for this and that, Changkyun can’t help but find himself glancing towards Jooheon who’s sitting only two seats down from where he’s sitting at the very end. The other rapper is smiling as he watches Minhyuk try to give Hoseok a piggyback ride at the front of the stage and Changkyun suddenly finds himself a little awestruck, he’s never really noticed just how handsome Jooheon is.

Yeah, he’s happy Jooheon was his first kiss.

“That idiot’s right, you _are_ very happy all of a sudden.”

Changkyun jumps as Hyungwon pulls the chair out beside his and takes a seat, successfully blocking his view of Jooheon. When did he get so close? His seat is at the opposite side of the table from his and Changkyun doesn't even remember seeing Hyungwon move. “What?” Changkyun finally responds.

Hyungwon flicks his eyes over to Hoseok and Minhyuk before looking back to Changkyun. “Hoseokie hyung, he said you’re suddenly looking very happy and he’s right, you’re practically glowing.”

“I am not.” Changkyun laughs.

“See, you usually would have rolled your eyes at that, not smile.”

“What? Are you stalking me now hyung?”

“No.” Hyungwon looks away from Changkyun and to the crowd of their fans that are sitting in the large room. Some of them call out to the members, others scream for Minhyuk to be careful as to not drop Hoseok, and then there are plenty of them snapping pictures of them all with phone cameras and expensive photography cameras alike. “I just find myself watching you more times than not.” Hyungwon says honestly, voice low, nothing above a small whisper just loud enough for Changkyun to hear.

Changkyun looks at Hyungwon for a moment before glancing away and to the crowd. “Maybe something did happen.” He murmurs under his breath, so soft Hyungwon has to strain to hear him.

The two sit in silence after that, neither really needing to say anything more than what’s already been uttered. Though Changkyun feels his heart jump and brain go just a little fuzzy when Hyungwon grabs one of his hands under the table, interlacing their fingers while lying his head down on the table and pretending to sleep, using his free arm as a makeshift pillow as his eyes slip shut. Changkyun smiles to himself and this time doesn’t try to will his heart to slow down as it races and fills with nothing but adoration as he silently watches Hyungwon.

And, later that night when all is said and done, Changkyun finds himself in Hyungwon’s bed like every other night since he sprained his ankle, but now with Jooheon sleeping on the other side of him. The three of them fall asleep that night, all cuddled up together, leg’s tangled and blanket barely covering their bodies as they whisper hushed “ _goodnights_ ” into the dark room before drifting off with Changkyun lying happily in between the two of them, both of his hands holding one of theirs.

{+--*--+}

“How’s your ankle doing baby?”

The pet name rolls off Kihyun’s tongue so easily now and Changkyun goes a little light headed as he sits down at the dining table, moving his crutches to lean against the wooden furniture. “It’s getting better.” He manages to say without his voice wavering too much.

Kihyun flashes Changkyun a soft smile. “That’s good.” He then turns back to the stove to continue cooking this morning’s breakfast, just like he does every morning. “We have dance practice again today so do you want to stay here? Or do you want to come down to the studio with us?”

“I’ll stay.” Changkyun responds with a small yawn that he covers with the back of his hand. “I can compose some stuff while everyone’s out.”

“You sure? I don’t like you staying home alone-”

“I’m a big boy Kihyunie hyung, don’t worry about me so much.”

Kihyun chuckles. “I can’t help but worry about my baby boy.”

A warmth spreads through Changkyun’s chest and he can’t help but smile, though he stays quiet and opts for scrolling through Twitter on his phone instead of trying to continue a conversation with the older idol. He doesn’t trust himself to not say something completely and utterly cheesy and maybe reading fans tweets can keep him from making a complete fool out of himself.

Hundreds of tweets, from both Monbebes and other kpop fans in different fandoms alike, are full of supportive messages telling him to get better soon and that they love him and the other members, all littered over their official twitter account. He chuckles when he sees the amount of memes their fans post, majority of them being about the visual line and how not-visual they come across sometimes, successfully making him smile just as the captions say they want him to. Though he stops for a moment and stares at one tweet in particular.

“ _anyone else wish #GUN would have debuted instead? he's better than I.M on so many levels… He prob wouldn’t have hurt his ankle on stage either._ ”

That tweet has plenty of hate responses and only a handful of agreements- Changkyun shouldn't get so caught up on a single tweet that all their fans are now showering with hate. He quickly closes Twitter and places his phone screen down onto the dining table right as Hoseok and Minhyuk come tiredly stumbling into the kitchen.

Do people really still look back at No.Mercy and compare him to Gunhee and the others? He thought everyone got passed that- it was a little over two years ago after all. Shouldn’t people be supporting their band for what they are _now_ and not for what they could have _been_?

Minhyuk plops down in the seat to Changkyun’s right and rests his head on the maknae’s shoulder, but stays quiet as he reaches over and grabs Changkyun’s hand that’s closest to him so that he can play with his fingers, Hoseok smiling at the two of them before walking over to help Kihyun with preparing breakfast.

Is he not good enough and that’s why people still talk about Gunhee and Yoonho and the others? Was Changkyun that much of an inconvenience that people _still_ hate him for coming into the competition so late? It wasn’t even his fault- the company talked with the production team at one point and then just told him that this would probably be one of his only chances at debuting and he took it. He had to after everything that happened with Nu’Bility. Changkyun couldn’t risk it. He wanted- no _needed_ to debut then, and for so many reasons too… He couldn’t pass it up even if he wanted to.

“You’re quiet.” Minhyuk murmurs, his head craning up slightly to look at Changkyun’s face. “What’s wrong baby?”

Changkyun shakes his head. “Nothing hyung.” He lies, struggling a bit to make it convincing and he hopes the older doesn't notice the way his voice wavers.

Minhyuk stares up at him for a moment longer before looking back down and closing his eyes, squeezing Changkyun’s hand lightly. The younger closes his eyes as well and tries to push away all the negative thoughts that he has successfully ignored for so long now. Changkyun shouldn’t fall back into that deep pit of depression he found himself in during No.Mercy all because of _one_ tweet- it’s not even that big of a deal.

{+--*--+}

The day flies by far faster than Changkyun had expected and so did the next week. Though, with him still being out of most practices nowadays, he can't stop reading all those hate sites he had left behind months ago. He knows it's bad to do this, to fall back into that cycle of self loathing that's so hard to get out of- but he can't help it. The comments are addictive and Changkyun has gone far too long since he had his last fix.

“What's wrong Kyun?” Jooheon asks when it's only the two of them in their room one evening.

They've been given the day off and Changkyun hasn't left their room yet. He's content on sleeping the day away, wrapped in Hyungwon’s comforter, and maybe finding a couple more hate sites to dive heart first into.

He can't help it.

He's addicted again.

It's strange how much he feels as if he _needs_ to read them. How much he needs to know what his haters are saying about him because, in all honesty, they're probably right to some extent. He came into the competition late and stole Gunhee’s spot and Yoonho’s and probably the other rappers as well. Changkyun was a challenge no one saw coming added on for them all to hurdle over, and, they couldn’t get past him.

He debuted in the end with Jooheon when he shouldn't have even been there in the first place.

“Kyun?”

Changkyun blinks a bit and shakes his head to clear his thoughts as best he can, flashing Jooheon a reassuring smile as the older sits down with him on Hyungwon’s bed. “I'm fine Jooheonie.” He says, smile obviously fake.

“Are you sure?” Jooheon asks with concern evident behind his eyes. “You're quiet again- did I do something wrong?”

“W-What? No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Changkyun stutters.

Of all the things he was expecting for Jooheon to ask, he wasn’t in the least bit prepared for him to ask if he _himself_ had done something wrong.

Jooheon smiles warmly at Changkyun, inching a little closer. “Then tell me what's bothering you.” He murmurs.

Changkyun flicks his eyes from Jooheon’s and then down to his lips. “It's not important hyung.”

“Not important?”

“Nope.”

Leaning forward without warning, Changkyun gently presses his lips against Jooheon’s. the older drops the subject and it’s completely forgotten as they kiss, Changkyun’s hands tangling in his hair as Jooheon wraps his arms around the younger’s waist.

They kiss, just like that, on Hyungwon’s bed for the rest of the evening- just enjoying the others company. Changkyun knows he's not free yet though. Someone else is going to pester him about his strange behavior and he's going to have to explain _something_ because he can't go around kissing them all to end a conversation. Besides, he’s pretty sure this way of handling things will only ever work on Jooheon anyways.

And that's another thing, he's still unsure if this is the right thing to do. Not kissing Jooheon, he knows that what they have, right now, is _right_. But he can't help but question if him liking the other members is right as well.

Isn't this just him being greedy- him asking for too much? He already has Jooheon, even if they haven't labeled what they have, he has Jooheon and maybe he should be content with just this.

But he can't. He's greedy, so _so_ greedy, and he wants them all and he feels so stupid for allowing himself to fall this deeply for each of them. Changkyun has never even asked Jooheon how he feels about this entire situation. The older knows he likes all his hyungs, but, he can't be okay with it… Right?

Changkyun really just wants to drown himself in the hate sites again because at least then he can ignore his own feelings, if only for a little while…

{+--*--+}

With mild discomfort, Changkyun walks around the practice room without his crutches. He got the okay from the trainer to finally begin walking on his hurt foot again only yesterday and, it's weird to say the least. Spending a whole month without walking on both feet suddenly feels, _off_.

Hyunwoo smiles when Changkyun glances over to him. “Are you going to stay?” He asks, the other members packing up their things. They just finished dance practice, but Hyunwoo- of course it’s Hyunwoo- wants to stay behind and practice a little more before he heads on back to the dorm as well.

Changkyun nods his head. “Sure, I'll keep you company hyung.”

Minhyuk pouts at that. “But baby! I wanted to watch a movie with you tonight.” He whines cutely, looking to Changkyun with his widest most convincing puppy dog eyes that he can possibly muster up.

“I'll watch with you later hyung.” Changkyun waves him off. “Or you can bug Hoseok hyung to watch with you.”

“Don't bring me into this.”

“Too late.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes as Hoseok mutters something about “ _evil maknaes_ ” and whatnot. “Just watch with him hyung, Minhyuk is nice to cuddle with on the couch anyways.”

Ten minutes later and the practice room is empty with the exception of Hyunwoo and himself. Changkyun remembers when things were awkward between them. When they couldn’t bare to speak more than a few words to one another. They only really had their breakthrough when they went on the ferris wheel together for that one filming of their show _Right Now_. Changkyun thinks that that's when he began liking Hyunwoo as well.

He's an easy man to fall for with his soft and cute smiles that have his eyes forming into crescents every time, without fail. He dances well and his voice is nice to listen to. He’s also the nicest out of all his hyungs, so silent yet watching over everyone and trying his best to do what's right even though he’s probably unsure of himself more times than not. It's easy to fall for Hyunwoo and Changkyun finds himself staring at his phone and trying to not look up the man as the music starts and Hyunwoo begins his extra practice, shoes squeaking every now and then against the wooden floor, nothing but his heavy breathing being heard over the volume of their next comeback song _Shining Forever_.

The second Changkyun unlocks his phone, a hate site pulls back up and he smiles bitterly to himself. He should stop this, but he _needs_ to know what people are saying about him- and it helps his mind to clear from all of his confusing thoughts about his hyungs for a short amount of time as well.

It's a vicious cycle really. He sees the hate comments, he takes it in and a small part of him believes everything he reads, then he goes to find more comments to fuel his confirmations that yeah, he’s _not good enough_ to be a part of Monsta X. And that small part that believes the hate comments is slowly beginning to grow again and he doesn't find these hurtful words to be such lies anymore. They're becoming more and more accurate with every day he spends reading over these hate sites. Maybe eventually he’ll fully believe them too.

Changkyun flicks his eyes up from his phone and to Hyunwoo who’s still vigorously practicing their choreography to _Shining Forever_. If he ends up believing the hate comments without a single ounce of doubt left in is bones- what will become of him? Will anyone notice that he no longer wants to rap or sing or be apart of the group anymore? Will they simply just let him disappear? He doesn't want that- not at all.

By the time Hyunwoo finishes up his extra dance practice, Changkyun’s mind is in turmoil. Half of him believes the hate comments and the other half is fighting desperately for Changkyun to stop this self-inflicted torture and to once again believe in himself and chase after his dream of becoming an idol that everyone can look up to. He doesn't know what to do, only that he wants to quit this life and to also continue striving to be better all while stumbling over his feelings for his hyungs.

He _really_ shouldn't have started reading those hate sites again… Everything's suddenly far more complicated than it was only weeks ago. Though Changkyun know’s he has no one other than himself to blame for this. It's his fault that he's now back in that bottomless pit of depression and self loathing- all of this his fault.

It's _always_ been his fault.

“Are you alright?”

Hyunwoo’s tone is soft, hesitant and careful, and Changkyun nearly drops his phone from the sudden closeness. When did he sit down beside him? How long has he been there? Did he see what's on his phone? And when did the music stop?

Changkyun quickly clicks his phone off so there's only a blank black screen staring back up at him and Hyunwoo. “Hm? I'm fine hyung. We should probably head back to the dorm now if you're done and-”

“You've been quiet lately…” Hyunwoo cuts him off, saying the same words Jooheon had said to him just last week.

Biting his lip, Changkyun has to look away from the older boy and down to his lap. He’s never been good with hiding his emotions, and similar to Jooheon, Hyunwoo seems to be able to see right through him- all the members can really.

“I-I’ve been reading them again.” Changkyun stutters out with a dejected laugh, not really sure what has him telling Hyunwoo the truth so easily. “The hate sites, I’ve been reading them again for the last two weeks or so.”

A pregnant silence falls over them before Hyunwoo is sighing and wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s smaller frame, forcing the younger to his chest. “You know none of those comments are true so why do you torture yourself with reading them?” He asks softly.

Changkyun doesn’t pull away from Hyunwoo and instead slowly wraps his arms around him as well. “It get’s my mind off stuff.”

“It’s not a very good method of clearing your thoughts.” Hyunwoo says. “And it doesn’t solve whatever it is bugging you either- it only adds fuel to the flame.”

“Yeah.” Changkyun sighs. “I’ve noticed.”

The two of them go quiet again, nothing but their soft breaths being heard in the quiet dance room. Though when Hyunwoo’s arms around him tighten, Changkyun can’t help but mumble a small “hyung?”

Hyunwoo’s arms around him don’t loosen even the slightest bit. “What’s been troubling you so much Changkyun? You can talk to us if you need to you know?”

Changkyun nods his head. “I know, and, I’ll talk to all of you, another night.”

“Can you not tell me right now?” Hyunwoo asks, voice suddenly much softer, sounding far more patient than usual. “I won’t judge you or anything, you know me.”

And maybe it’s because he _knows_ Hyunwoo means every last word he says that Changkyun gets the courage to pull back just enough to gently place his lips against the olders. It’s a bold move, Changkyun knows it just as well as Hyunwoo does which is why he’s more than ready to endure the awkwardness that’s sure to fall around them when he pulls back from him. But, that never happens. Instead Hyunwoo starts kissing him back, far more sure of what’s going on than Changkyun ever will be.

“I was wondering when you’d make the first move.” Hyunwoo sighs into the kiss, nibbling on Changkun’s lower lip and making him gasp and lean into him more, hands now balled up into fists around the bottom of Hyunwoo’s damp oversized t-shirt. “I was beginning to think you never would.”

Changkyun feels butterflies fluttering about in his stomach as Hyunwoo’s hands lower from his back and down to cup his hips. “I’ve been too scared to do so.” He says honestly, getting lost in the feel of Hyunwoo being so closer to him.

Hyunwoo chuckles, flashing Changkyun a soft smile before ducking back in for one last chaste kiss. “Don’t be scared and just let yourself go Changkyun, us hyungs will be here to catch you when you let yourself fall for us.”

“Y-You already know…” Changkyun’s voice trails off as he just stares at Hyunwoo a little shocked.

“What? That you like all of us?” Hyunwoo’s smile softens. “Of course, we all figured it out pretty quickly when you started acting strange around us. We don’t mind, and, if anything, we like you too.”

It takes a moment for Changkyun to process his words and smile, but then he's frowning at his own thoughts. “But, don’t you guys think it’s weird and wrong for me to like _all_ of you at once?”

Hyunwoo thinks for a moment before answering, not wanting to say anything that could give the younger the wrong impression. “At first, a few of us, including myself, thought it was a little weird.” He admits. “But love is love and if it’s possible for all of us to love you, then, it doesn’t sound too far fetched for you to love all of us.”

“I see.” Changkyun mutters.

“Ah, it’s getting late, let’s head on home Changkyun.” Hyunwoo says, releasing his hold on the maknae to go and grab his belongings. “And don't think you're off the hook with reading those hate sites. I'm going to be watching you a lot more closely now from now on.”

Changkyun watches him for a moment before carefully standing up and grabbing his lyric journal and phone. “I wouldn't expect anything less from you.” He says as Hyunwoo walks back over to him with a small smile, a hand reaching out for one of his, interlocking their fingers as they make their way out of the practice room and down the hall.

Hyunwoo suddenly squeezes his hand, gaining his attention instantly. “You know, all of us really do love you. All you have to do is tell them and they’ll be all yours just how you have Jooheon, Hyungwon, and I all to yourself.”

“Isn’t it unfair to you guys that you’re sharing me?” Changkyun asks, not even that surprised that Jooheon and Hyungwon have talked to the other hyungs about him.

“Maybe, but we don’t mind. You deserve all the love in the world Changkyun.” Hyunwoo says honestly, just a tint of a blush creeping it’s way up onto his cheeks as he looks down to him. “You deserve the world really, but, hopefully we’ll be just as good.”

And Changkyun thinks that yeah, his hyungs are just as good if not better than having the world.

{+--*--+}

For the next couple of days, Changkyun is barred from using any electrical devices. Hyunwoo seems to have talked to the other hyungs as well because everyone is keeping a much closer watch on him, especially Kihyun.

“I don’t get why you would read those hate sites again- they’re made to purposefully bring you and our fans down.” Kihyun had said one night after most everyone had gone to bed, only him and Changkyun being the last awake as Kihyun finished washing the dishes. “Nothing they say is true anyways. You're perfect the way you are.”

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders. “It helped for a little while.” Was all he had responded with.

And now as he sits in the living room with Kihyun, Hoseok, and Minhyuk all sitting around watching yet _another_ Disney princess movie that Minhyuk positively adores with all his soul, Changkyun can’t help but feel guilty. Everyone has looked so heartbroken when they even glance over at him and he just knows that he’s the reason behind those sad glances.

They don’t understand how someone could willingly go searching for such hurtful comments.

He can understand why too. Before his idol life, Changkyun was never one for humoring hurtful comments- they were things he simply tuned out and used as fuel to make him work harder at whatever he was doing. But, when someone becomes an idol, it can grow hard distinguishing between criticisms and straight hate comments. The line between them blurs and it’s hard to tell what’s true and what’s false anymore.

“Pup, you okay?” Hoseok’s soft voice snaps Changkyun out of his thoughts instantly, suddenly remembering that he’s sitting on the couch beside Hoseok, the older lazily wrapping an arm around Changkyun’s shoulders. “You seem distracted.”

Changkyun flicks his eyes from him, then towards Kihyun and Minhyuk, and back to Hoseok. “I’m fine hyung.” He whispers back, not wanting to garner the other two’s attention.

Hoseok hums. “Sure you are, but it’s fine, I still love you even _if_ you’re so spacey sometimes.”

The youngest in the room freezes for only a fraction of a second before he’s allowing Hoseok to pull him closer, Changkyun now cuddled up to his side. Minhyuk just has to glance over his shoulder for him to see Changkyun and Hoseok sitting so close together for him to get jealous. Neither of them are really even that surprised when Minhyuk makes a strangled sound that they’ve learned to classify as one of his whines as he gets up and nearly trips his way over Kihyun to sit on the other side of Changkyun.

“Baby boy.” He says, higher pitched than normal. “I want you to cuddle me too.” Minhyuk says, leaning dangerously close to Changkyun.

“I’m just sitting with him Minhy-”

Changkyun’s words are cut off the second he turns his head to just glance at Minhyuk. There’s a pair of lips crashing onto his own, not soft or careful as Changkyun’s first two kisses had been with Jooheon and Hyunwoo, but rather fast and needy and so very eager it has his head spinning. Minhyuk is quick to force Changkyun into Hoseok, very nearly crawling on top of the youngest as he smiles almost triumphantly into the kiss.

Hoseok scoffs. “You just couldn’t wait any longer could you?” He rolls his eyes, shifting so that Changkyun now leans back into his chest like a giant pillow that’s keeping him propped up.

Minhyuk pulls away long enough to grin up at Hoseok, muttering a small and breathy “not like you could wait any longer either” before diving right back in to press his lips against Changkyun’s once more in a now much softer more gentle of kisses that has Changkyun’s heart lurching in his chest so hard it knocks the air right out of his lungs.

“How unfair, and here I was wanting to kiss him.” Kihyun sighs as he turns away from the two kissing on the other couch.

Changkyun blinks once, twice, then three times for good measure when Minhyuk pulls back and ruffles his hair some. “What just happened?” He asks, head still far too fuzzy to truly comprehend what in the world is going on.

Minhyuk beams a bright smile at him. “I kissed you.” He answers like it’s the most simple math problem he’s ever answered.

“And you called _me_ the jealous one.” Hoseok scoffs. “You practically just attacked him all because he got closer to me.”

Minhyuk shrugs his shoulders. “I wanted to kiss him and I’ve been waiting _months_ \- shoot me for being impatient.”

“You guys are crazy.” Is all Changkyun can say, his heart still beating harshly against his chest.

Kihyun laughs, flicking his eyes back to him with a smile. “Crazy for you.”

Hoseok gags. “Oh my gosh that was the greasiest thing I’ve ever had the displeasure of hearing you say.”

“Oh shut up.” Kihyun narrows his eyes at the older boy. “It’s true for all of us.”

Minhyuk giggles. “We’re whipped.” He muses, winking at Changkyun.

“Yup, you guys are completely and utterly _crazy_.” Changkyun sighs, sitting up a bit more so he’s no longer essentially draped over Hoseok’s body. “I don’t get how this even happened.” He then mumbles more to himself.

Hoseok puts his arm back around Changkyun’s shoulders and squeezes. “I don’t think any of us really know how this happened.” Minhyuk and Kihyun nod in agreement. “But it did, so what should we do about it Changkyunie?”

Changkyun thinks for a moment, really trying to figure out just what would be the best course of action to take for a delicate situation such as this one. Whatever he says and does from here on out can affect the entire band, not just his love life. He has to take that into consideration as well.

“I think- I think we should hold a family meeting with _everyone_ and figure this out together.” Is what Changkyun decides on saying.

Kihyun smiles as he returns his attention to the Disney movie that’s now half way finished. “I’ll talk to Hyunwoo and we can get everything out on the table probably tomorrow night.”

“Alright, thanks Kihyunie.”

“No problem love.”

{+--*--+}

Sticking to his word, Kihyun talked to Hyunwoo and now everyone is sitting in the living room the next night, Changkyun on the single chair while everyone else sits on the two couches. Funny enough, the atmosphere still feels light and not in the least bit anxious like he was expecting it to. They’re about to show all their cards and no one is even slightly nervous about it.

Everyone is so calm- except Changkyun.

“Okay, let’s get two things straight before we even really get into this conversation.” Changkyun breaks the silence, his voice shaking just ever so slightly. “You all like me and are all perfectly fine sharing me?”

The other members glance around to each other before nodding their heads. “Yeah, we’re all in love with you and wouldn’t mind sharing you.” Hyungwon says, composed as ever.

Slowly, Changkyun nods his head. “Okay.” Is all he says.

“How do you feel about us and this entire situation Changkyun?” Jooheon then asks. “I mean, we’ve all more or less talked about how we feel, but we’ve never really heard things from your point of view except for the small conversation we had in the practice room forever ago.”

Changkyun remembers that conversation as if it happened yesterday. How he confessed that he was scared, and honestly, he still is. He’s afraid of how this is going to affect everything from here on out. And that’s where he decides to start, by saying “I’m scared.” Changkyun figures being honest with something like this is the only way to sort everything out for good.

Hoseok nods his head, completely understanding his words. “What’s the most frightening part of all this for you?” He asks.

“I don’t know what’s on the top of the list, but there’s lots of things that are beyond scary for me.” Changkyun says softly, eyes downcast and staring at his hands that are resting on his lap as he taps at his knees nervously. “I mean, I like _six_ men- six men who I’m in a boy band with. It’s unconventional, and, I don’t want whatever happens between us to affect the band which is impossible because we _are_ the band.” With a deep breath in and releasing it shakily, Changkyun looks up to meet the gazes of his hyungs. “Monsta X as a whole comes first for me. It’s our dream come true and this is one thing I won’t just let go to shit because I love you all and for some odd reason you all like me back. Also, how is this even supposed to work? I have six boyfriends and you all have one? Is that even fair? Won’t you all get jealous of one another? This can cause so many different problems and I don’t get how you all are so damn calm about it because I’m sure as hell not.”

It’s quiet for a while after Changkyun finishes speaking his thoughts. No one really knows how to respond or who should be the first to speak up. Sure, each of the other boys had thought about what it would be like to date Changkyun, that’s not a secret at all. But for the first time, they’re really beginning to question how all of this is going to work. They never thought that far ahead. It was always them and Changkyun with not a care in the world, but it’s not that simple…

“I think.” Hyunwoo speaks up, all eyes landing on him. “You’re right Changkyun. Monsta X does come first, but you also come first for us.”

Hoseok nods his head. “Yeah, you’re someone special to us, to _all_ of us. We can take things slow and _make_ it work.”

“We’ll figure this out together.” Minhyuk says with a smile. “And so what if we get jealous? It’s a human emotion that we’ll just learn to control- we’ll live.” He then laughs.

Changkyun sighs, leaning back into the chair and running a hand through his hair before tugging on the soft strands. “Can we really figure this out?” He asks softly. “Is this _really_ okay?”

Hyungwon shrugs his shoulders. “If we’re happy and you’re happy, then, I think it’s okay.”

“Yeah, and we can figure this out. We’ll just take things slowly, figure out what works and what doesn’t, and when problems pop up, we’ll come up with solutions together.” Kihyun says, his smile confident and reassuring and Changkyun feels himself relaxing a bit.

“Put some trust in us.” Jooheon chuckles. “We want this to work just as much as you do. It’s not like this just came out of nowhere either, we all saw this coming from a mile away, even you.”

Changkyun laughs a little at that. “None of you were exactly subtle- except for Hyunwoo, he’s the only one that actually caught me off guard.”

Hyunwoo smiles shyly but remains silent as everyone looks to him and laughs. “Yeah, he told us about that, still can’t believe you kissed him just like that.” Minhyuk giggles.

“It was nice, unlike you who nearly attacked me yesterday.” Changkyun scoffs.

Minhyuk’s eyes widen. “It was a nice kiss!”

“Hm, if you say so.” He teases.

“So, we’re really going to try this?” Hoseok asks, a smile widening across his lips with every passing second.

Changkyun can’t help but smile back as he nods. “Yeah, let’s try this.”

{+--*--+}

After that night, nothing that drastic changed between Changkyun and his hyungs. Their dynamics remained relatively the same with only a few minor things changing.

“Where’s my good morning kiss?” Kihyun asks as his boyfriend stumbles his way into the kitchen at some ungodly hour, Hyungwon and Jooheon nearly cuddling him to death in his sleep so he had no choice but to get up.

Okay maybe the changes aren't _that_ minor…

Changkyun rolls his eyes but walks over to the older man anyways, smile tugging at the corners of his lips as Kihyun turns and kisses him gently, not in the least bit rushed, making his head grow fuzzy. Without really thinking, Changkyun leans in closer and wraps an arm around Kihyun’s slim waist, pulling him to his side to deepen the kiss-

“MY EYES!”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Kihyun groans against Changkyun’s lips, pulling back to narrow his eyes at Minhyuk who’s looking at the two of them as if he’s just witnessed a murder. “You do this _every_ morning- are you ever going to stop?”

Minhyuk’s previously shocked expression morphs into a smug grin. “Stop? Nah, it’s too much fun annoying you.”

Changkyun snorts. “Kihyun is going to kill you one day.”

“I’m still betting on it happening within the next three months.” Hoseok says as he walks past Minhyuk into the kitchen, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand before walking up to their precious maknae and capturing his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Soon enough, everyone is awake and sitting at the dining table in the kitchen, Kihyun’s breakfast laid out for everyone to devour. They have a long day ahead of them so eating a large breakfast cooked by Monsta X’s resident mother is just what they all need.

“Everyone ready for today’s comeback?” Hyunwoo asks, finishing off his toast in record time. He’s always tended to eat faster when he’s anxious.

Hyungwon lazily lifts his head up off of Changkyun’s shoulder where he’s been dozing in and out of sleep all morning. “Ready as we’ll ever be.” He mumbles, nuzzling his nose back into the crook of Changkyun’s neck and lethargically kissing the warm skin, making the younger chuckle as he tries to finish eating his breakfast as well.

“Jesus christ Hyungwon, let the boy eat.” Hoseok barks out a laugh with nothing but love and adoration behind his eyes. It’s a familiar sight that Changkyun has learned to really be fond of, it’s cute.

Jooheon rolls his eyes. “Hyungwon doesn’t know the definition of personal space and he never will.”

Everyone laughs at that as Hyungwon just grunts and continues nuzzling Changkyun like a literal cat.

Yeah, nothing has really changed, except for everything. Changkyun doesn’t know how this will work out in the years to come, but he doesn’t really care for looking to the future right now. He’s content with this. All six boys he’s grown to love all loving him back and whatever it is they have working out just fine. He wouldn’t trade this for the world. They’re happy, he’s happy, and the world hasn’t ended yet so he’ll take this as a win for Monsta X.

As Changkyun glances around to all his boyfriends, he can’t help but smile a bit. Everyone laughing and making fun of each other- nothing between any of them has really changed other than the fact they all love Changkyun and he loves them all back equally. Sure, this love isn’t the most conventional, but that’s okay.

As long as they’re happy, who cares?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a literal sucker for "maknae x everyone" fanfics so I couldn't just not write one of my own (because I'm a trashy fangirl let's be real here). I'm thinking of writing more of these fanfics for different bands in the future and making it into a series. Would anyone read that??? I don't know, I might just write it for the hell of it and see what happens :3
> 
> But seriously, think, in almost EVERY band, you can ship the maknae with literally everyone else. B.A.P? Junhong goes with everyone. Got7? Yugyeom goes with everyone. VIXX? SANGHYUK IS SHIPPABLE WITH EVERYONE *you can tell me no different*. And this is why I need to write fanfics for all of them because my brain is currently dying with all these ideas and summer is halfway over and I do not need to deal with all these crazy fic ideas while trying to tackle senior year lmaooo
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this monster that's mainly been written at 3am over a bunch of nights. I really want to write for Seventeen now wth.
> 
> Seriously though, thanks so much for reading this. Love all of you random human beings who stumbled upon and finished reading this. It means a lot ^^ <3


End file.
